


He likes boys.

by Hyasinsu



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: (I Spell 세윤 Seyoon) - Freeform, (I spell 유찬 Yuchan), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyasinsu/pseuds/Hyasinsu
Summary: Choi Han-Ee has a huge crush on Seyoon, her senior in dance class. She already dreams of dating him and has already tried multiple times to win him over. But when she talks about hin to her friends, they tell her something she never expected.[kind of inspired by the song He likes Boys and a video I saw on Youtube]





	He likes boys.

The music stopped and each of their bodies fell to the floor as if the gravity was pulling them to it. There were a few laughs of satisfaction, a few grunts and a sigh or two but overall the entire team seemed very proud of their rehearsal. The choreography that the professor had come up with this time had been their hardest, therefore they felt particularly proud of themselves as they had mastered it in just a week. Even the weaker members, like herself had been able to follow along. To be honest, she had received a little bit of private help to be able to learn so quickly. And her private help was now smiling at her from the other side of the room. His hair was stuck to his forehead and he was sweating but he had never been more attractive. His tank top seemed to have fused with his skin not leaving much to the imagination.

His name was Kim Seyoon and he was older than her by two years. He was incredibly sweet and nice, patient and well mannered. He was never judging anybody and was always ready to help those in need. He seemed a little cold from afar, but he was simply shy and adorable.

Choi Han-Ee had had a crush on him since she met him. Or at least this is what she likes to say. To be completely fair, the first time they met, she did not even notice him. He was in the corner of the room, talking on a phone. He was wearing a sweatshirt with sweatpants and a snapback that was covering his eyes. He was way shyer than he was now. And little by little he had started wearing less and less large clothes and started showing up with more fitting outfits. She had really noticed him when he showed up in a t-shirt and pants that fitted his body at all the right places without making anything too obvious. She had thanked the gods that day for sending her such a man, not knowing that she already knew him but ignored him since she arrived.

He had been really nice when she had asked him for private help and had make time for her in his schedule. She had known already that he would not be forever. As soon as she would be good enough to follow the routines without too much struggle, he would stop helping so he could focus on other things that demanded his attention. So yes, maybe she was taking her time and pretended that she had not yet achieve her goal. To be honest she was so close to be a good enough dancer that it was terrifying her. She wouldn’t have any more reason to be alone with him, so she needed to find something else, and quickly. She had tried to seduce him during their one on one session, but he had always seemed completely oblivious. She was wearing sexy outfits until he asked her if she didn’t feel uncomfortable dancing with them. She had overheard him talking to one of his friends about a dancer being so sexy while dancing that even the worse outfit was becoming hot. She had then tried to dance in a sexy and feminine way, but he never seemed to notice.

Han-Ee saw Seyoon rise from the floor and walk towards his back. He squatted down and she found herself staring at his ass. She sighed and someone behind her laughed a little. Startled, she looked up and saw Yuchan. He had joined the dance team a little after her and had had as much trouble as her following the routines the first two weeks. The difference between them is that he was naturally talented and had caught up with the others in less than a month while she still struggled. He had become her friend very quickly and was probably the only one who noticed her crush.  
“Still pining over Seyoonie-hyung I see” he said softly, she groaned and got up and turning to face him.  
“I am not pining. I’m just waiting for him to notice and make a move” he laughed a little and shook his head.  
“Why should he be the one making the first move? Can’t you be the one to ask him out? More daring girls could snatch him from under your nose”

Han-Ee shook her head but said nothing. She did not believe he was into that kind of girls. They both looked at him as he made his way to the professor, shook hands with him and announced that he needed to leave early today. He locked eyes with Han-Ee and smiled at her before leaving.

“Okay maybe I need to do something… Do you think he likes me?” she asked and turned to look at Chan who had already left to talk to someone else.

Sighing, she walked over her bag and took her water bottle. She then noticed her phone and fished it out, unlocking it and going through some of her texts. She looked at the time and decided she had enough time to finish the class before her lunch. She could even go back to her dorm and take a shower before meeting her best friends.

She drank a little water and came back to face the mirror as they started reviewing a choreography that they had learned previously.

After a warm shower and an appropriate change of clothes, Han-Ee found herself walking towards the little diner her friends and her used to go meet for lunch. After high-school, she had been accepted in a different university than her two best friends, but they refused to lose contact, therefore they decided to meet at least once a week at that diner to have lunch and share stories.

As soon as Han-Ee entered the diner, she spotted her friends and rushed to their table.

“It’s been so long guys! I have so many things to tell you”

She was greeted with her friends’ laughter and they all sat down and started talking.  
After finishing their lunch and ordering their desert, Han-Ee started talking about Seyoon. She described him in so much detail that her friends had a very vivid image of him in their minds. But the longer she was talking about him, the weirder her friends started to behave.

“OH, sorry am I talking too much?” she suddenly asked, afraid she might have become boring. But her friends shook their heads and looked at each other before one of them – Nora – cleared her throat looking worried.  
“Honey you remember we swore to always tell each other the truth even if we don’t want to hear it right?” She asked and Han-Ee felt her stomach contract. She nodded and her friend mirrored her movement. “Well I am sorry to be the one to tell you but… I’m pretty sure that your Seyoon is gay” She said and Han-Ee stared at her for a few seconds before she burst out laughing.  
“Funny girls, very funny. But Seyoon is not gay.” She shook her head, still laughing and started sipping her strawberry milkshake that the waiter had just place in front of her.  
“We’re serious” said her other friend – Cindy – “We wouldn’t be telling you that if we weren’t serious Han-Ee”

Han-Ee stared at her friends and frowned a little. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Ok fine I’ll bite. What makes you say that?” she asked, ready to listen.

“Well first you said he never seemed to be noticing when you tried to flirt, he was worried about you went you tried to dress sexy. He never looked at your boobs or your butt or any girls’ in the team. He talked about a dancer being sexy when they danced but never seemed to notice if a girl in a team did. He did not physically react when you danced against him during the party you went to last week.” She listed and Han-Ee frowned even more. She was seeing a respectful man not a gay one.

“And I’m pretty sure I saw him with a dancer from my Uni”  
“How could you have seen him you don’t even know what he looks like.” Snapped Han-Ee.  
“Then show him to me. According to the description you gave of him he seems to be the dude I saw but if I’m wrong, I’ll admit it”

Han-Ee hesitated but ended up pulling her phone out of her pocket and searched for a picture she had taken a few days before. She showed the picture to Cindy, then to Nora and the look they gave each other was enough to make the girl’s heart sink.

“Is it really him?” she asked, and her friends shrugged.  
“Maybe? I’m not sure… But he’s familiar. I can ask the boy I think I saw him with to be sure though?” proposed Cindy.  
“No don’t!”  
“Then come see for yourself. That way you’ll be sure!” Decided Nora, not even asking.  
“When though?”  
“Now?”  
“How do we know they’re even together now?”  
“Because if they really are dating, Seyoon would have to come to his boyfriend’s show. He’s having a dance performance at our Uni today. It started an hour ago, so we have one hour to go there before it’s over”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because I know the dude. We share a course”

Han-Ee really did not want to go but now that the doubt was in her mind, she needed to make sure. If her friends were wrong, then it would all be fine, and she would be able to make her move. But if they were right… it would help her stop making a fool of herself in front of him.

“Ok fine”

They arrived at the University just in time to see the last dancer. Han-Ee could not see his face from where she was standing but she was sure that he was beautiful. He had a way of moving his body that betrayed a certain beauty. He was moving swiftly around with a mix of soft, round movements and harsh lines. Something in him forced people to stare and if was true for Han-Ee too.

“It’s him. It’s Byeongkwanie-oppa” whispered Cindy in her hear but Han-Ee did not hear her.

She used the diversion though to look around, trying to spot Seyoon in the crowd. When the music stopped, the entire room erupted in applause and everyone stood up, clapping and whistling. It was soon impossible to see anything from the back of the room.

“Come” said Nora, grabbing her hand and dragging her outside. “Let’s go wait next to the artists exit. If Seyoon is there he would wait there to see his boyfriend”

Han-Ee left herself be dragged around, not really thinking about anything. She was secretly hoping that Seyoon wouldn’t be there. But as soon as her friend spotted the door, she spotted Seyoon. He arrived a few seconds before them and he looked like he had been running. He looked like he was about to knock when someone called his name. He turned around and Han-Ee followed his gaze to notice their dance teacher.

“Jun-hyung!” he exclaimed, and the professor side hugged him, not of them noticing Han-Ee who had stopped dead in her tracks a few meters away.  
“I thought you couldn’t make it.” He said with a hint of suspicion.  
“Oh, come on Yoonie, you really think I would miss that? He is as much my friend as he is yours” the professor said and Han-Ee looked at her friend. He had said friend, Seyoon and the boy were just friends.  
“Well not exactly but okay fine. He’ll be happy to see you. He was super disappointed when I told him you couldn’t come”

Han-Ee felt her confidence rise again and the door opened. She did not recognize the boy right away, but his outfit betrayed him. She turned to her friend who nodded. So, it was him. She had already forgot his name though.

Seyoon turned around and the two boys just looked at each other for a few seconds.

“You were awesome” the professor said, and it seemed to wake the dancers up.  
“Jun-hyung! I thought… I should’ve known!” he said, and a huge smile cut his face in half.  
“I would’ve hugged you but our Wow here would probably not like it! So, I’ll hug you when he’s not here”

They laughed and the little dancer took a few steps towards Seyoon. Seyoon had blushed a little at what Jun said and Han-Ee’s shoulders dropped.

“You were so good it’s insane.” He said but Han-Ee did not hear what he said afterwards.

The other boy smiled and then they were hugging. But even Han-Ee could see that it was way too intimate to be friendship.

Seyoon softly kissed the other’s lips and hid his face in the other’s neck before lifting him up and Han-Ee sighed.

“Okay maybe he’s gay” she said, and the boys finally seemed to notice them.

“Han-Ee?”

“Don’t mind me.”

Han-Ee did not know if Seyoon liked / _boys_ / but he surely liked this one.

-Fin-


End file.
